It All Started With An Apple
by disneygirl409
Summary: How a boring game of truth or dare turned into so much more...The gang is forced to play truth or dare by Grace. She has a few tricks up her sleeve. She asked Jack if he had feelings for any girls. Jack's answer caused Kim to become secretive & the only ones who know what Kim's hiding is Jerry, Milton & Eddie. What happens when Jack tries to get answers out of them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. My new story 'It All Started With An Apple.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TRUTH OR DARE?**

**KIM'S POV**

We sat there on the creaking benches & moldy mats of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Rudy hasn't shown up for practice yet, so the guys & I tried to find a way to pass the time.

"Hey guys!" We all turned to see a tall, brunette with long straight locks tied back into a high pony tail & big brown eyes that light up her hole face.

"Hey Grace!" I shouted from across the dojo. Jerry stood up & ran towards his girlfriend. He grabbed her by the waist & pulled her into a quick, but cute kiss.

They pulled apart & Grace let out a giggle. "Hi to you too!" She said, her cheeks turning pink. They walked back over hand in hand & sat down on the benches. "So whatcha guys up to?" Grace asked.

"We're waiting for Rudy to show up!" Eddie replied. We were all wearing our sweats & ready for practice but our Sensei decided it'd be a good time to go get his highlights.

"We're so Bored!" Milton groaned, throwing his hands up in the air & plopping backwards to lye down on his back. Eddie copied his movement. I rolled my eyes at them & looked over at Jack. He was sitting on the pile of mats leaning against the wall, letting his legs dangle off & the heal of his foot lightly hitting the pile of mats. He met my eyes & shot me his million dollar smile. I gave him a smile back. Grace then loudly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She shouted. Everyone turned to Grace and gave her a really? face. "Oh! Come on! We're all bored, it'll pass the time!" Everyone sighed & moved into a circle. Milton moved next to Jack on the mats, Eddie sat down next to me on the floor, Grace & Jerry just turned to make an odd circle.

"Okay! I'll start! Milton! Truth or Dare?" Jerry said.

Milton bit his lip before shouting, "DARE!". Jerry's face lit up. He looked around the dojo & then stopped when his eyes met me. His lips curved into a creepy grin & he started laughing.

"I dare you to spar with Kim!" Jerry said. Milton's eyes widened & he looked very frightened.

"Uh-I-I-Um-Psh," He started sweating. I raised my eyebrow at him & bit my lip. Why was he freaking out? He's sparred with me before?

"FINE!" He stood up & went in the center of the mats. I jumped off the floor & got into my fighting stance.

"You ready Milton?" I said. I watched as the drops of sweat dripped down his face.

"I WAS BORN READY CRAWFORD!" Milton yelled. I rolled my eyes & started fighting. I didn't hold back. I kicked him in the stomach & he toppled back. He went to throw a punch, but I caught his fist & flipped him. He landed on his back with a _Thump_ on the mats.

"What was that about you being born ready?" I said playfully. I gave him my hand & pulled him up. Eddie & Jerry were laughing. "Hey! At least he tried. Eddie you run out of the Dojo when you have to spar with me & Jerry I've kicked you butt too many times to count!" Their faces went pale while Grace, Jack & Milton started laughing. We sat back down on the mats.

"Okay!" Grace said. "Kim! Truth or Dare!" I bit my lower lip & thought for a second. If I picked dare, Grace would make me do something with Jack. She's been begging me to tell him how I feel forever.

"Truth." I said. Grace started clapping her hands & her smile grew bigger. '_What did I just do?'_ I thought to myself.

"If you had to kiss one of the boys in this room... Who would it be?" I felt my face go pale & my smile immediately faded. I shot her a _Your dead!_ look & pondered the question.

It's obviously Jack! But should you say that? I mean you don't want him knowing, Kim! But I mean even if you didn't have a huge crush on him, you would still say him because I mean, Milton is... well, Milton! And Eddie is just too desperate & Jerry's gross.

I looked around the room. All the guys had goofy smiles on their faces waiting for the reply. "Pfft! Um- I mean- It's obviously..." _Just say Jack!_ "Ja-Jerry!" Everyones mouth's dropped open.

"That's right! Kim wants a piece of the Swag master! WOOO!" Jerry exclaimed. Grace rolled her eyes & smacked him in the arm. I looked over at Jack. His head was down, starring at his feet.

_What was wrong with him?_ He was oddly quiet.

"Anyway!" I said, breaking the silence. "Eddie! Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" He yelled. I bit my lip & tried to think of something gross.

"I dare you to lick the floor of Phil's bathroom!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Everyone smiled & yelled 'EWWW' but started laughing.

"NO WAY!" He yelled.

"You said Dare, Yo! Accept it!" Jerry said. Eddie rolled his eyes & stood up, heading towards the door.

"I'll go make sure he does it!" Milton said, following him out. I giggled & my smile grew bigger.

"Okay! Jack! Truth or dare?" Grace asked.

"Considering that Kim just made Eddie do something really gross... I'll go with truth!" Jack said.

Grace grew yet another evil grin. _Oh-no!_ "Is there a special girl in your life? Someone that you really wanna be with?" Jack's face went pale.

"Well..." He started & got up and darted towards the door. I grabbed him by the foot & he lost his balance & fell to the ground. I pinned him to the matt & he yelled. "OKAY! OKAY!" I started laughing & sat up.

"You said truth, Jack. Now answer the question!" Grace yelled. Jack sat up & sighed.

"There is one girl I've had on my mind for a while." I shot my head up. Whoever that girl was that Jack liked was dead. I'll rip her hair out! I looked over at Grace & her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Well," Grace said. Jack turned to look at her. "Why haven't you made a move?!" She shouted.

"It's just- she doesn't feel the same way & I don't want to make things weird. I really like this girl but..." He stopped & sighed. His eyes met mine. "There's no way she'll ever go for a guy like me."

"How do you know man?" Jerry asked. "This girl could be _CRAZY_ about you & your just too blind."

"I just know she doesn't! Can we leave it at that?" Jack said. He stood up & walked to the matts & plopped down. "She's too good for me anyway." he mumbled.

This was breaking my heart, for two reasons.

1- Hearing Jack go on & on about how he's not good enough for someone. HE'S JACK BREWER! HE'S MR. PERFECT! If this girl was too stupid to see that, then she needed a reality check.

2- Jack has feelings for another girl.

"Jack, if this girl can't see how amazing you are, then she's not worth it." I said. "You should be with someone who loves you for you." I said.

"Who is this girl anyway? I should give her a piece of my mind." Grace said crossing her arms. I looked over at Jack & saw...panic in his eyes? _Why would he be worried?_

Just answer her question.

**JACK'S POV**

"You said truth, Jack. Now answer the question!" Grace yelled at me. I sat up & sighed.

"There is one girl I've had on my mind for a while." I admitted.

"Well," Grace said. I turned to look at her. "Why haven't you made a move?!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. _Why was she asking so many questions? I can't tell her who it is!_

"It's just- she doesn't feel the same way & I don't want to make things weird. I really like this girl but..." I stopped & sighed. I looked over at Kim, her eyes were already on me. "There's no way she'll ever go for a guy like me."

"How do you know man?" Jerry asked. "This girl could be _CRAZY_ about you & your just too blind."

"I just know she doesn't! Can we leave it at that?" I said. I got up & plopped down on the mats again. "She's too good for me anyway." I mumbled, thinking no one heard me.

"Jack, if this girl can't see how amazing you are, then she's not worth it." Kim said. "You should be with someone who loves you for you."

_'If only Kim knew she was talking about herself.'_ I thought.

That's right, The girl I was talking about is Kim.

"Who is this girl anyway? I should give her a piece of my mind." Grace said crossing her arms. My eye's widened & I felt my heart stop.

_Great! Now what?_

"Uh - Uh - Woo - Um - Pft - Ya know - Is it hot in here?" I said. Grace shook her head & smiled, Jerry looked completely lost & Kim looked intrigued, but hurt.

_Wait - Hurt? Could she be hurt by what I'm saying?_

_No! She only see's you as a friend, Jack. I shook my head._

"Just tell us this Chica's name already, bro!" Jerry yelled, standing up.

"It's..." THINK JACK THINK! "Donna." I spit out the first name that came to mind. Then I realized what I just said.

_Oh shit!_

Kim's eyes widened & she stood up. "So the girl that your putting yourself down for is... Slutty Donna Tobin?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah..." I said. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes & saw slight rage. She hated Donna more than anything in the world.

"Swag yo!" Jerry said. Grace smacked him in the arm & he gasped.

"I gotta go." Kim said. She turned & ran out of the dojo, pushing Eddie & Milton out of the way.

"What's with her!" Eddie asked. Everyone shrugged. He sighed & they sat down to join us. "What did we miss?" Eddie asked.

"Jack just told us who his crush is." Grace said, angrily. Milton & Eddie's eyes widened.

"Who?" Milton asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Jerry did it for me.

"Donna Tobin!" Jerry answered. Eddie nodded & smiled while Milton gasped.

"Donna? Really?" Milton said, sounding disappointed. I nodded my head & mentally slapped myself.

The dojo fell into an awkward silence. Thankfully, Jerry broke it.

"Sooo...did Eddie lick the floor." Jerry asked. Milton started laughing.

"Yup! I got it on video!" Milton said proudly.

"Eww! Show me!" Grace yelled. Jerry & Grace hovered over Milton while Eddie stood back & looked sick.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you guys." I said. I waved & walked out of the dojo. I heard them shout goodbye as I started walking home.

I let my mind wander off to my mistake.

_Why didn't you just pick dare!_ _Now everyone thinks you like the school's slut! I mean of all people, you picked Donna Freaking Tobin!_

_Nice going, Jack!_

Kim probably hates me & wants to kill Donna.

I shook it off & let my mind go blank. I didn't think about Kim, Donna, anyone or anything...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll post CH2 on Saturday. **

**I'm not gonna post sneak peeks for this story since it's very short.**

**So until Saturday! :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! I HAD PARTIES THIS WEEKEND SO I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO UPLOAD THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**DON'T YOU WORRY, KIMBERLY!**

**KIM'S POV**

I was snapped out of my perfect dream to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I groaned & opened my eyes. I turned it off & rolled over off of my stomach, onto my back. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting out of bed. Thankfully, it was Friday. I really love the guy that gave us weekends, because I honestly couldn't wait for Saturday.

I walked to my closet door & started rummaging through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of black denim jeans, a light pink long sleeved shirt & a light grey beanie. I threw on that outfit & grabbed my black combat boots. I grabbed my bag for school & my phone & headed down the stairs, out my front door.

I liked walking to school, even though my older brother offered to drive me. I enjoyed the breeze blowing in my face. I walked everywhere all year round. Only if there was a huge storm out would I ask for a ride. Everyone hated that I walked alone. My mom & brother thought I'd get kidnapped or die. My friends thought I'd get raped or hit by a car. But I was always aware of my surroundings & I'm a black belt. So, I think I'm covered.

Somehow, the wind helps me think clearly. So, I allowed my mind to wander off to Jack.

_How could he have feelings for that skinny tramp?_ _Girls like her make other girls insecure!_

Just the thought of Donna Tobin made me wanna vomit. I shook my head & returned to Jack.

The slight chance I had of me telling him how I felt disappeared when he told me he like Donna. Any shred of confidence I had about myself disappeared with that chance. Every single guy in school went for people like Donna & her posse, Grace, Lindsay, Kelsey, etc. They all had long perfect brown hair, perfect curves & long legs, sparkly brown eyes that made boys melt, put on tons of makeup & they all dressed like sluts.

Except Grace, she dressed to impress like them, but she stayed covered up. She wore every makeup product on the list, but she made it look natural.

I thought Jack was different. I guess I was mistaken. He would never go for a girl like me. I don't have perfect long brown hair or beautiful sparkly brown eyes, I dressed like a normal person & didn't wear gallons of makeup. And I definitely didn't have curves or long legs.

I stopped walking when I realized I was becoming one of those insecure & upset girls. I took a deep breathe & looked around. I was outside of Seaford High. Kids were everywhere. I groaned & made my way into the building.

I made my way to my locker & groaned again when I saw a tall, scrawny, nerdy dressed boy standing next to my locker. I kept walking & stopped when I reached the locker.

"Good Morning Kim!" Milton said excitedly.

"Hey Milton." I replied as I unlocked my locker.

"Why so glum? It's Friday." He said. I grabbed the books I needed for the first 3 periods & slammed the locker shut. I leaned against it & faced Milton.

"I'm just not in the mood for school today." I said, leaning my head back against the metal.

"Are you upset about something?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "What about?"

"I'd rather not tell you." I said.

"Is it about Jack liking Donna?" He asked. My eyes widened & I gulped.

"Jack told you guys about his crush?" I asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Yup! Now answer the question." He said. I groaned & started thinking again.

I could trust Milton. He won't say anything to the guys, especially Jack. I sighed & nodded my head.

He smiled. "So you do like Jack!" He said, kinda loud. I shushed him & smacked his arm. I looked around & saw Jerry & Eddie standing a foot away, smiling. They started walking towards us.

"So, answer Milton's question!" Jerry said.

"Do you like Jack?" Eddie asked. I started panicking. I bit my lip & scanned the halls. No sign of Jack or anyone who could hold this against me. But could they keep their mouths shut? - If you threaten them...

"If you guys repeat anything I'm about to tell you to anyone, I'll make your lives so miserable, you'll wish you were never born! Got it!" I said. All their eyes went wide & scared. They each gulped & nodded their heads.

They all answered,

"Got it!" Jerry answered.

"Won't hear a peep out of me." Eddie said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Understood." Milton said. I took a deep breathe.

"Yes...I have feelings for Jack." I admitted. They all smiled & exchanged looks. "But it doesn't matter, he likes Donna."

"Who doesn't like Donna?" Eddie said.

"Yeah! She's smoookinnn'!" Jerry said. I shot them a death stare & they shut up.

"Don't you worry Kimberly, your secret is safe with us." Jerry said, putting his arm around me.

"What secret?" I turned to see Jack standing there. Now where the hell did he come from? He stood there with a smile & his arms crossed.

"None of your business!" I yelled. He gave me a look that said '_Really, Kim. You told those goof balls & your not gonna tell me?'_ I gulped & groaned. I grabbed my bags & marched off to my class.

**::::**

_Come on...Come on...RING ALREADY!_ I shouted in my head.

It was my last class. I just wanted to go to the dojo, work out a little & then head home & call it a night. There was 1 minute until the bell rang & time goes by so much slower when your staring at the clock, praying it will ring. Finally, the bell rang & I sprung from my seat. I ran out of the door, to my locker. I quickly shoved all my books into the locker & slammed it shut. I exited the building & waited out front for one of the guys to show up. I took out my phone & was about to text them.

"Hey." I looked up & put my phone away. A tall, muscular, shaggy brunette with big beautiful brown eyes was standing in front of me.

"Hey Jack." I answered, giving him a fake smile.

"You wanna wait or do you wanna get going?" He asked, gesturing down the street.

"Let's just go! I don't feel like waiting." I said. He nodded & we started walking.

At first it was a comfortable silence, but Jack broke it with a question I was dreading.

"Sooo... What's up with you?" He asked. I played dumb & looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He rolled his eyes & looked at me.

"Don't play dumb, Kim. I know you know what I'm talking about." I sighed & bit my lip. "Come on. What's bothering you?" Jack asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's kind of a downer." I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes again.

"You told the guys your secret & not me?" He sounded hurt, but I shook it off.

"I was only telling Milton, but the other two goof balls showed up & heard everything." I said.

"But why can't I know then?" He asked. I stopped walking & stood in front of him.

"Not to sound rude but...I'm trying really hard not to think about it & you keep asking me about it isn't helping." My voice cracked a little towards the end of my sentence. He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry-"

"No, Don't be sorry. You don't wanna talk about it right now & I should respect that." He said. I gave him a small smile & sighed.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem...let's go." He said. I nodded & we walked the rest of the way in silence. We reached the dojo & went our separate ways to change.

**::::**

The practice seemed to be going by smoothly. I was just practicing on a dummy. I took it easy on friday because it was the end of the week. Rudy & Milton were still trying to get Eddie to break a board & Jack was sparring with Jerry. The guys didn't bug me about my crush on Jack & Jack didn't ask me about my ''secret'' anymore.

"Alright guys, I gotta go make a phone call to my lady. I'll be back!" Rudy said running out of the dojo.

That's right, Rudy has a lady. He's been dating our health teacher, Ms. Applebomb for 3 months now.

I sent one last kick to the dummy before taking a sip of my water bottle. I pushed the dummy in the corner & looked up at the clock. It read 5:34. I sighed & turned to the guys. "Hey, I'm gonna change & head out." They all nodded & I left to change out of my sweats.

When I walked back out, Milton & Jerry were sitting on the matts by the post, & Jack was on the bench. Eddie went to change. I walked over grabbed my bag & pulled out my phone.

"Kim, is this yours?" Jack asked. I looked up from my phone & walked over to him. In his hands was a silver chain with a heart charm. I immediately reached for my neck & my eyes widened. I didn't even realize it fell off.

"Yeah! I guess it fell off..." He handed it to me & I undid the buckle. "Thank god you found it before I left. If I got home & realized it was gone, I might have had a heart attack." They all laughed as I put the necklace around my neck again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you guys." I waved as I turned around & walked out of the dojo, into the cold air. I heard them shout goodbyes & I couldn't help but giggle.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim waved & walked out of the dojo. We went to get changed & then we were gonna grab some food. While changing, my mind wandered off to Kim. I really wanted to know what was upsetting her & she wasn't gonna tell me. Which means, I'm gonna have to find a way for the guys to tell me.

Jerry & I walked out & saw Milton & Eddie waiting for us.

"Took you two long enough." Eddie said.

"Hey..." Jerry started putting his hand up. "All of This doesn't happen by itself." He said. I rolled my eyes & the guys started walking out.

_Just ask Jack, It's now or never! _

"Guys wait!" I said. They turned around to face me & I sighed. "I have to ask you guys something." I said. They started walking back & we all sat down on the benches.

"What is it?" Eddie asked. I took a deep breathe & became alert. I didn't want them running out of the dojo when I asked.

"What is Kim keeping from me?" I asked. Their eyes widened & they exchanged worried looks. "& Don't play dumb. I know that she told you guys. She told me she didn't wanna talk about it & I respect that but, I wanna know why she's upset."

"Umm...She'd kill us if we told you." Milton said.

"I know! But please." I begged.

"Why can't you just ask her to tell her?" Jerry groaned.

"If I keep bugging her, she'll flip out on me & I don't want her to be mad at me." I answered. Milton bit his lip & I could tell he was arguing with himself, same as Eddie. Jerry just looked clueless. "Please." I asked.

Suddenly, they all jumped up & started running. I grabbed Milton & flipped him, then I grabbed Eddie & pinned him on top of Milton. I saw Jerry looking panicked. I chased him around the dojo & when I caught up I jumped on top of him. I pinned him to the mat & he did his 'Columbian war chant' repeatedly.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL SPILL! JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Jerry yelled. I eyed him before getting up. I pulled him up with me & saw Eddie & Milton in shock.

"Jerry you can't! She'll make our lives miserable if Jack finds out-" Eddie said. He then put his hands over his mouth to shut up. My eyes widened.

"EDDIE!" Milton yelled.

"Kim doesn't want me to know?" I asked. Milton rolled his eyes & sighed.

"Yes..." He answered hesitantly.

"Just tell me!" I groaned.

"Over my dead body." Jerry said. I turned to him & looked him up & down.

"That can be arranged." I said. His eyes widened & he started running again. I grabbed his arm & threw him over my shoulder, sending him to the ground. He groaned in pain & shouted.

"OKAY! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! YO!" He kicked me in the chest & I fell back. He jumped up. "KIM LIKES YOU!"

_She what? Kim likes me?_

"THAT WAS HER BIG SECRET!" Jerry exclaimed. I stood up & looked at him.

"Jerry..." Milton said worried.

"She didn't want you knowing because you said you liked Donna!" Jerry continued yelling.

"Jerry..." Eddie said.

"Now you know! Kim has a BIG CRUSH ON YOU!" Jerry shouted, doing jazz hands.

"JERRY!" Eddie & Milton yelled. We finally looked at them & they looked terrified.

"What?" Jerry groaned & then he gasped. Standing in the doorway was a short, blonde haired girl with rage written all over her face.

"Oh...Heyy Kim." Jerry stuttered out.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOO CLIFFHANGER?**

**HAHAHA! **

**I decided to finish this story before uploading the other story.**

**I'm going to post Chapter 3 on Thursday.**

**SO UNTIL THURSDAY! :D :P 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE, AGAIN!**

**But here's Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, SADLY.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.**

**KIM'S POV**

I was about halfway home & my mind was swirling with thoughts. I just wanted to take my mind of of Jack. I pulled out my head phones & started digging for my phone. I stopped walking & put my bag down. I destroyed my bag & started panicking.

I lost my phone.

I tried to think when I had it last.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I walked back out, & saw Milton & Jerry were sitting on the matts by the post, & Jack was on the bench. Eddie went to change. I walked over grabbed my bag & pulled out my phone. I started texting my mom that I was leaving now._

_"Kim, is this yours?" Jack asked. I looked up from my phone & walked over to him. In his hands was a silver chain with a heart charm. I immediately reached for my neck & my eyes widened. I didn't even realize it fell off. I placed my phone down in the matts next to the guys & looked at the necklace in his hands._

_"Yeah! I guess it fell off..." He handed it to me & I undid the buckle. "Thank god you found it before I left. If I got home & realized it was gone, I might have had a heart attack." They all laughed as I put the necklace around my neck again. "Thanks."_

_"Don't mention it." He said with a smile. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Thank god! I left it at the dojo. I zipped up my bag & started walking back the way I came. Thankfully I didn't drop it in the street anywhere. I would be dead. It was starting to get cold, so I picked up the pace. I saw the mall in sight & sighed in relief. At this point I was running. When I got to the courtyard, I walked to the dojo. I peeked through the window before walking in. I saw Milton & Eddie just standing around. Then I saw Jack & Jerry stand up. I pushed the door open & walked in.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off with Jerry yelling.

"KIM LIKES YOU...THAT WAS HER BIG SECRET!" He yelled.

My heart stopped when I heard those words come out of Jerry's mouth. I dropped my bag, making a noise against the floor. Milton & Eddie turned & their eyes widened when they saw me.

Milton started panicking. "Jerry..." Milton choked out.

"She didn't want you knowing because you said you liked Donna!" Jerry continued yelling. I clenched my fist & bit my lip.

_THIS BOY'S GONNA GET IT! _

"Jerry..." Eddie yelled. I completely forgot Jack was in the room. The only thought in my head was 'Jerry's gonna die!'

"Now you know! Kim has a BIG CRUSH ON YOU!" He said, waving his hands up. I felt my knuckles go numb & I was about to snap. I felt tears in my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"JERRY!" Eddie & Milton yelled.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he turned around. He gasped when he saw me. "Oh...Hey Kim." he said in a high pitched voice. I took one step forward & they all jumped out of their skin. I looked over at Jack & my heart sank. All these feelings started filling my stomach & I thought I was gonna throw up.

_Oh my god...Jack knows. Your gonna loose your best friend because you trusted 3 goof balls_.

I got angry again & turned to Jerry.

"YOUR DEAD JERRY!" I yelled as I ran towards the latino. He started running , but I jumped on his back & tackled him to the ground. He started shrieking like a 5 year old girl. I felt someones arms wrap around me, just as I was about to punch him, & pull me up. I tried charging at him again, but the arms were restraining me. I looked up & saw Jack was the one holding me. I stopped moving as he looked into my eyes. I felt the tears again, so I blinked them away & turned to Jerry.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU!" I yelled as I tried to squirm out of Jack's arms.

"He was gonna kill me! I had no choice!" Jerry yelled. I started struggling again.

"Jack let go of me so I can strangle him!" I yelled as I was starting to get free.

"Guys! GO!" Jack yelled as he was struggling to hold me. They all ran out of the dojo screaming. "If I let you go, are you gonna go after them?" I shook my head no as Jack let me go.

I stayed still for a second before charging towards the door again. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist & held me. "Kim!" He yelled as he threw me over his shoulder & I started hitting his back.

"JACK! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Kim! Stop!" He said. I realized it was over & stopped struggling. I sighed & looked down.

"You can let go?" I asked softly. He put me down & I turned to face him.

"We need to talk." He said.

_Warning: Your about to get rejected by your crush. _

_No I'm not! _

Jack's mouth opened but I cut him off. "Let me save you the trouble. I already know what your gonna say." I said.

"I don't think you do, Kim." He said. I shook my head.

"Yes I do...'You like Donna & you only see me as a friend'...That's why I didn't tell you Jack." I stated.

"Kim..." Jack started, but i kept talking.

"No! I refuse to hear that annoying speech. I wanted to tell you, but all my confidence disappeared when you told me you like Donna." I explained.

"Kim," Jack said again. But like a few seconds before, I ignored him.

"But don't worry...I know you could never feel the same way, so...I'll leave you alone." I said. I turned around & started walking to the door.

Suddenly, Jack's hand was wrapped around my wrist & he spun me around. He cupped my face & kissed me.

_Wait a second..._

_OH MY GOD! JACK'S KISSING ME! _

I snapped out of my thought's & kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck & his hands dropped to my waist.

We pulled apart & our foreheads touched.

"Are you convinced now?" Jack asked. I nodded my head & looked down. He lifted my chin up so I was looking right into his eyes. "I only said I like Donna because I didn't want you knowing."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"The same reason you didn't tell me. I didn't think you felt the same way." Jack answered. I smiled & kissed his lips again.

"So what now?" I asked. Jack smiled & before I realized what was happening, he threw me over his shoulder. "Jack! What are you doing?" He carried me all the way to the courtyard outside & put me down. He grabbed my hand & took a deep breathe.

"Kimberly Crawford...will you please be my girlfriend?" He said, being all formal. I smiled & laughed.

"Of course." I said. He picked me up & started spinning me around. When he put me down, He leaned in & kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! They're dating!**

**Sorry this was short, I couldn't figure out how to stretch it out.**

**Again, I'm sorry I've been late with the updates lately. I'm in the middle of testing season so I've been trying to stay my butt off in between doing homework & working on my new story.**

**But I promise, I will update this story on Tuesday.**

**The next chapter will be the last one!**

**UNTIL TUESDAY! :D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - EPILOGUE **

**4 Years later...**

**KIM'S POV**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I said. I turned around just as the door opened revealing my older brother in a tuxedo. He smiled when his eyes met mine. He closed the door & walked up to me.

I turned to the other girls in the room & sighed. "Can we have a minute?" I asked. They all stood up & walked out of the dressing room. He took my hands & I laughed.

"Look at you...when did you grow up?" He asked.

"When you weren't looking." I joked. He chuckled.

"You look stunning..." I smiled & looked down at my beautiful dress. It was a strapless white dress that was much longer in the back with a flower petal type pattern going down the skirt. **(A/N: The Link to the dress is in my profile. Look at both links for a front & back view.)** My hair was pushed all to my right & was in tight curls with flowers on top. **(A/N: The hairstyle in the pictures.)**

"I'm so happy for you." He said. I looked up as my smile faded.

"As long as I have your blessing, that's all that matters." I said. He cupped my face & kissed my forehead.

"I know mom thinks that you aren't ready & making a huge mistake, but she's the one making the mistake of missing one of the biggest days of your life. She's gonna regret it." He stated. I nodded my head.

"I agree that your too young...but he make's you happy. You've been with him for so long & overcome so much...It's like fate wants you two to be together," He started. I giggled. "And I can't argue with it. You two are literally perfect for each other & I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank's Mike." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"But if he hurts you, I'm coming after him." He threatened. I laughed again.

"Jack would never hurt me & he knows you would If he did." We both laughed before another knock came from behind the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened, revealing my best friend Grace. She was in a short beautiful pastel pink dress that flows right above her knees, with ruffles & a sweetheart neckline. **(A/N: The link is in the description. It's multiple dresses. It's the dress in the last row, first dress.)**

"It's time." She said with a smile. I suddenly felt my heart begin to race & I took a deep breathe. I looked at Mike & he smiled.

"I can't believe this is really happening." I said, letting out shaky breathe.

"Well believe it." Mike said.

"Your getting married!" Grace shrieked, jumping up & down. I giggled & took a deep breathe.

I grabbed my bouquet & took Mike's arm. We walked out of the room & down the long hallway. I spotted my other bridesmaids waiting to walk in with the groomsmen. I spotted 4 very familiar faces & smiled. They all turned & started walking towards me.

"Gimme a minute." I said to Mike. He nodded & walked off.

The four boys were standing in front of me. The tall, skinny, nerdy ginger walked forward & planted a kiss on my cheek, followed by the tall, black haired latino, the short, pudgy african american & the short, 'natural' dirty blonde haired Sensei.

"Well..." I said. "How do I look?" I asked. They looked me up & down & smiled.

"You look amazing Kim." Milton answered. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that you two are tying the knot." Eddie said.

"Me either. None of this feels real." I answered honestly. "Like, I'm gonna wake up & the past 4 years will all be a dream." **(A/N: Jack & Kim were 16 when they started dating. Yes, they're getting married at 19, that's why Mike said she's too young.)**

"It's real, Kim. I promise you that it is." Rudy said. I smiled.

"And you said you'd make my life miserable. If I didn't tell Jack in the dojo that day, you wouldn't be standing here today." Jerry said.

"We don't know that for sure, but I'm really glad that you did. Being with Jack was the best 4 years of my life." I said. He smiled.

"It's time." Mike said. I nodded my head.

"We should get in line!" Eddie said.

"I'll see you guys after." I said.

"See you in an hour..." Milton started.

"Mrs. Brewer." I felt fireworks go off when the guys said that. I giggled & walked to the back of the line.

The doors of the church flew open & I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

_This is it..._

**JACK'S POV**

The doors of the church flew open. Everyone in the pews stood up & the music started playing. My heart was beating out of my chest. The first pair of people started walking.

Rudy was first, escorting my mom down the isle. They both smiled at me before taking theirs spots.

Eddie was second, escorting Kim's cousin, Catherine. Eddie winked at me before getting behind Rudy.

Milton was next with Julie. They both waved before they took their spots.

Then came my best man, Jerry with Kim's Made of Honor, Grace. They shot me a smile before turning around.

Next was Rudy's 4 year old son, John, carrying the rings on a pillow.

Then, Jerry's little sister, Abby, was our flower girl. She walked down the isle throwing flower petals on the ground. When her basket was empty, she walked to my mom & she sat down.

Then I turned my attention to the door & my heart stopped. My beautiful soon-to-be wife was standing in the doorway with her brother on her arm. Her eyes met mine & she smiled. They started walking down the isle & I got more nervous the closer she got.

When she stopped right in front of me, she turned to Mike & he kissed her on the cheek. He turned to me & put her hand in mine. "I know I don't have to say this, but...Take care of her Brewer." Mike warned. I chuckled & turned to Kim.

"Don't worry...I will." I answered. She smiled & walked up the two little steps with me. We turned to face the grey haired priest who had a smile on his face.

"Dearly beloved...We are gathered here today to join this man & this women in holy matrimony." We turned our heads & smiled. "May your life be filled with Love, Happiness & Harmony Forever...Who has the rings?" Rudy came up & handed my ring to Kim & Kim's ring to me. I took Kim's hand in mine & placed the ring on her finger. She took my hand & slid the metal band on my finger.

"If there is anyone who object's to this lovely couple getting married... speak now or forever hold your peace." Kim & I turned to our family & everyone was smiling. "No one objects...so let's move on to the vows."

I turned back to Kim & kept my gaze on her perfect brown eyes. "Kimberly, you first." Grace handed Kim a piece of paper & Kim unfolded it. It started shaking slightly in her hands. She crumpled it up & took a deep breathe. I chuckled. She took another deep breathe & smiled.

"On September 6th, 2010, I was walking in the cafeteria, juggling my apple. I tossed it too far & I was waiting for it to smash on the ground. But it never did. A cocky, sarcastic, handsome boy with big brown eyes, an award winning smile & a HUGE hero complex caught it with his foot. In that moment, I felt something that I was unfamiliar with. And every time I was with you, that feeling was there. When I asked my mom what it meant, she told me it was love. For so long I pushed it back because I thought it was wrong to feel that way. But, the closer I got to you, the more right it felt. Here we are, 4 years later, standing in a church in front of our family & friends & I'm still carrying that feeling. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Every time we kiss, it feels like the first time all over again & It makes me all giddy inside..." I chuckled & she let out a small giggle. "Jack, I promise to love you & only you for the rest of my life." She finished.

"Jack..." I looked away to the priest & nodded.

"I didn't write down my vows because, I wasn't sure what I was gonna say. But standing here with you now, I know exactly what to say." I started. Kim nodded & I took a deep breathe. "Ever since I was a kid, I never really understood anything about the world or what happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me, was you...& how I felt about you..." Kim smiled & I saw her eyes were wet. "That's all I've ever known & that's enough for me to know for the rest of my life, Kim. I promise to fiercely love you now & forever. I promise to protect you & stand by you for as long as I live." We heard 'aww's' escape everyone's mouth & Kim's smile grew bigger. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek as she giggled.

"Kimberly...Do you take this man to be your lofty wedded Husband? For better or worse...in sickness & in health...To have & to hold...to love & to cherish...as long as you both shall live?" He asked her. She looked up into my eyes, gave me a smile & bit her lip.

"I do." She said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Jack...Do you take this women to be your lofty wedded Wife? For better or worse...in sickness & in health...To have & to hold...to love & to cherish...as long as you both shall live?" He asked me. I smiled bigger.

"I do." I said softly. Kim giggled silently & continued bitting her lip.

"Then by the power vested in me by that state of California, I now pronounce you...Husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride." I cupped Kim's face & she wrapped her arms around my neck & our lips met.

**KIM'S POV**

If this is how I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life, I was happy I would be with the love of my life. It won't matter if we don't have money or if one of us has to leave. Because I know that no matter what, he'll find his way back to me & I'll do whatever it takes to get back to him.

We heard cheers & clapping erupting around us. We pulled away to see our friends & family standing from the pews clapping & cheering for us. We took a peek of our Wasabi Warriors.

Rudy was holding his little boy with his arm around Ms. Applebomb's shoulder. Or should I saw Mrs. Gillespie!

Milton & Julie were clapping with smiles on their faces. Eddie was was cheering & Jerry was holding a tissue in his hand & clapping. Grace had tear tracks on her cheeks & she was clapping & Mrs. Brewer was crying & clapping while Joan was hysterical crying on my brother's shoulder.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Brewer!" The priest announced. I turned to Jack & smiled.

"I never thought this day would come." I said.

"Me either...But it did & I couldn't be happier." Jack said.

We leaned in & kissed again. We blocked out everything & everyone around us as we got lost in the kiss.

* * *

**THE END!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ & REVIEWED THIS STORY!**

**Now, a lot of you have been asking when I'm going to update my story 'Painting Flowers'. It was only a one-shot so it won't be updated. It's finished, along with this story as well.**

**I'm not exactly sure when I'll be posting my new story, which is titled 'Shattered', but it will be soon.**

**Here's the description.**

* * *

**SHATTERED**: Kim Crawford's life was anything, but perfect. Her parents died 6 Months ago. Kim & her 6 year old brother, Jeremy now live with their aunt. Jack Brewer's life is Perfect. He's rich, has 5 other siblings & parents that care about him. He's got his friends, the dojo & he's what everyone calls "Mr. Perfect". Will the boy with the perfect life be able to save the girl of his dreams from her messed up life?

* * *

**Lemme know what you guys think! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D :P 333**


End file.
